Reducing a train transport system at a constant rate to make a model is called railway modelling, and a model train including a model locomotive and model rolling stocks, train tracks, signal devices, landscapes, model figures, and the like are used in the railway modelling. In a model train, an “O” gauge having a reduction rate of 1:48 and an “HO” gauge having a reduction rate of 1:87 are most widely used.
Generally, a model train is driven on model train tracks by rotating train wheels using a motor. Electricity for driving the motor is supplied through rails of the model train tracks, which are made of a metal such as steel, brass, or nickel, and is transferred to the motor through the train wheels. Since the model train tracks are made of a metal in this manner, surfaces of the tracks may be oxidized and this oxidation results in a reduction of efficiency of electricity supply through the tracks. Further, the model train tracks may be coated with oil components such as oil and grease due to carelessness, someone's touch, or the like, and these also reduce the efficiency of electricity supply. In addition, dust, pet hair, and the like may be wound on small parts such as a train engine and the like and may result in an operational failure of the model train. Fine metal components such as metal powder may be attached to magnet components of speakers and may result in problems. Thus, various types of foreign substances which interfere with efficient and normal operation of the model train are present on the track of the model train, and thus it is necessary to clean these foreign substances.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,145, a model railcar for cleaning is disclosed, and model train tracks are cleaned by a single polishing pad pressed by a force of a spring. In a model railcar for cleaning disclosed in United States Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0196386A1, model train tracks are also pressed by a force of a spring and are cleaned by two footing parts positioned at a front and back of the model railcar in a longitudinal direction of the railcar. In these model railcars for cleaning, an oxide film or dust on surfaces of the model train tracks may be cleaned, but there is a problem in that other foreign substances may not be cleaned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,229, a model railcar for cleaning in which model train tracks are cleaned by a single polishing pad, which is rotated by a motor while being pressed by a force of a spring, is disclosed. This model railcar for cleaning may also clean only an oxide film or dust on surfaces of the model train tracks, and since the polishing pad is rotated by the motor, there is a concern about excessive wear on rails.
In a model railcar for cleaning disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0023232, model train tracks are cleaned by arranging a motor driving suction fan, a permanent magnet, rag-coated wheels, and a ski-form member having sand paper attached thereunder in series in a longitudinal direction of the model railcar. This model railcar for cleaning may remove a larger variety of foreign substances, but there is a problem in that a configuration thereof is complex and oil components such as oil and grease may not be removed.
Thus, there is a need for a model railcar for cleaning in which an oxide film may be removed from surfaces of rails while preventing the rails from being excessively worn, various foreign substances including oil components such as oil and grease may be removed, and a configuration thereof is simple.